1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a garbage can, particularly one having a lid able to be opened by pushing down a handle and to be closed by releasing the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional garbage shown in FIG. 1 comprises a can body 10, a stationary half lid 11 placed on the can body 10 and a movable half lid 12 mounted to move out of and into the stationary half lid 11 for opening and closing the upper opening of the can body 10. In using this conventional garbage can, the movable half lid 12 is first grasped by a hand and swung into and under the stationary half lid 11 for garbage to be thrown into the can body 10. Thereafter, movable half lid is grasped and pulled to dose the upper opening of the can body 10 again. However, the upper opening of the can body 10 is not large, so garbage may contact the movable half lid 12 if the garbage is carelessly thrown into the can body 10. In addition, the half lid 12 may become soiled during grasping. This conventional garbage can is considered to have the following disadvantageous.
1. In use, a hand of the user is required to grasp the movable half lid in opening and closing it. This is not so convenient and may easily soil the hand and the lid. PA1 2. The can body 10 and the stationary lid 11 are not stably secured together. Thus, permitting garbage to fall out of the can body and scatter around, creating an unhealthy environment.